Reliving The Past
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: After 3 years of living on her own, Toph decides she wants to come live in the palace. How is everyone going to adjust to another teenager? Are emotions going to get the best of everyone? FIND OUT! - Cliche ;) ** Drama, love, emotions galore** Tokka/ Kataang/ And loner Zuko (Rated T for language, and possible mature content, & fluff)
1. Pack Your Bags

Toph sat on the stone bench sipping warm tea. She took deep breath and let the steam worm her nose. She stood up with her empty cup and headed towards the door to her house. She opened the wooden door. She stepped in shimmied out of her coat and hung it on the door handle. She walked to the kitchen and shivered when her bare feet touched the cool stone. She set her mug down on the counter and walked back to the living area. She was about to put a log into the fire when a knock came from the door. She set the log down and headed towards the door. She ran her fingers along the wood until her hands came into contact with the handle. _Darn Aang for putting a WOOD door in my house._ She turned the handle. The familiar heartbeat greeted her warmly, and she smiled.

"Katara!" Toph said loudly with a sweet smile on her face, "Come in." The water bender smiled and entered the house. She slipped out of her usual blue parka.

"Why is it so cold in here?!" Katara giggled and rubbed her hands on her tan arms.

"I like it cold." Toph said shrugging. She sat down on the black couch. "Sit down, don't just stand there." Toph patted the empty cushion next to her. Katara gladly sat down.

"How's it been?" Katara said looking at the young earth bender, "In the new house."

"Umm," Toph sighed and fiddled with a loose strand of hair, "It's different." She shrugged.

"I tried to tell you, you should just come live with all of us in Zuko's Palace."

"I don't know Sparky like you all do."

"You're only sixteen, you're a little young to be living on your own, maybe you _should_ come with us."

"Nothings gone wrong," Toph lowered her head.

"Something happened, huh?" Katara looked at Toph sympathetically.

"I said no."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Everything has been fine. Just perfectly fine, and dandy." Toph crossed her arms. Katara figured it was best not to argue with the stubborn bender.

"We all miss you anyways."

"Then why don't any of you come and visit?" Toph looked up at Katara, her unseeing eyes focused on Katara's chin. Katara rubbed her neck as a wave of guilt washed over her; _I'm the only one who's visited her since she moved, 5 months ago._

"I guess we've just been busy, still trying to restore everything."

"I haven't even seen Sokka since the war, did him and Suki elope?" Toph rolled her eyes.

"They broke up." Katara said simply.

"What?" Toph widened her silver eyes, "Why?"

Katara shrugged. Toph sat quietly, and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Can I do your hair?" Katara asked randomly. She smiled excitedly.

"What, um, no." Toph tucked the loose hair behind her ear, "Why?"

"Your bangs are in your face."

"And?"

"Doesn't it get annoying, it's in your eyes, probably gets in the way of see-" She stopped herself and blushed, "Sorry."

Toph sighed, her bangs do get annoying but she gets over it. Doesn't affect anything.

"I guess." Toph shrugged and stood up. She ushered Katara through the hallways and into a small bathroom, "Comb and ties are in one of the drawers. She reached out and slid her hand over the drawers, the cool wood on the tips of her fingers. "I always forget which drawer I put them in." Toph opened a drawer and pulled out a metal comb and a small black tie.

"You'll look good." Katara smiled, "I promise."

Katara took Toph's hair out of the messy pony tail. She brushed through her thick hair; Toph cringed when Katara came to the knots that were unavoidable. She did a small side braid with her bangs and pinned them back with some clips she had taken out of her own hair. Katara busied herself with a braid on the other side when Toph suddenly spoke up.

"Can I come live with you guys." Toph looked down at her lap, embarrassed.

"I thought you liked it here." Katara laid her hand on Toph's frail shoulder.

"I do, honestly," Toph twiddled her thumbs, "But I hate being alone." She let a tear slip down her porcelain cheek. "I was alone for 12 years of my life, I don't want to continue being alone." She wiped the stray tears.

"Of course you can Toph, we all knew you didn't want to live alone. But, we weren't going to stop you. You're old enough to make decisions for yourself."

"Sparky wouldn't mind?" The blind bender asked lifting her head.

"Not at all, he misses you just as much as Sokka does."

"Sokka misses me?"

"Yah." Katara giggled and continued fixing her hair.

Toph blushed. She tried to imagine life at the palace. With all of her friends that she dearly missed. They were the family she never had.

"You can come back with me today, we can talk to everyone about it. If you decide you truly want to live there, we can fly back and get your stuff."

"Uhh," Toph moaned, "Flying." Toph covered her face with her hands. Katara giggled.

"Done." Katara said standing up and observing her, "You're so beautiful Toph."

Toph blushed and raised her hands to feel along her hair. Her fingertips touched the small, tight braids.

"What are these?" She said running her fingers along them.

"They're called braids. You know what rope feels like, they're kind of like that." Katara said, puzzled on how to explain how a braid looks. "I have them in my hair too."

"Do they look cool?"

"Yup."

"Sweetness." Toph stood up and fiddled with her bunched up dress.

Katara looked at Toph. She was secretly jealous of Toph. Her figure was flawless; she had a small waist, flat stomach, and large chest. She was surprised Toph wasn't in a relationship. Toph couldn't see the stares of boys she must get when she goes into town. Toph was still very short. No taller than 5'2. Toph groaned when she couldn't fix the bunched up elastic in the waist of the dress.

"Can you help me." Toph said angrily dropping her hands to her side. Katara walked over and managed to fix the waist line.

"There." Katara said putting her hands on her hips.

"Thanks sugar queen." Toph exited the bathroom and headed towards her bedroom.

Katara followed down the dark hallway. Toph had no lights in her house, there was no need. Katara had to slide her hand along the stone wall so she didn't bump into any rouge object. Toph entered her bedroom and headed towards a dresser that Toph must have bended for herself. She rummaged around in the drawer looking for a silk material. She smiled when she found it and pulled it out of the drawer. Wrinkles littered the piece of blue material.

"That's nice." Katara said looking at what Toph was holding.

"Thanks." Toph said holding it to herself and swaying to show it off.

The blue piece of material was a dress. It had a deep V-neck and long sleeves. It was covered with a pattern of roses and swirls. It looked like something Katara, herself would wear.

"I liked how it felt." Toph said rubbing her thumb in a circle on the collar.

"It's really pretty" Katara said stepping closer and holding the dress to look at it.

"What's on it?"

"Roses, and it's surrounded with these swirl things. It's blue."

Toph stiffened her look. _Blue_. Such an exotic word.

"Blue." Toph whispered to herself. She tried to imagine color, wasn't a very easy thing to do. Katara looked sympathetically at her. She decided not to say anything so not to confuse her further.

"So do you want to go to the palace? A mini-vacation." Katara asked taking a seat on Toph's bed.

"Sure." Toph smiled, "How did you even get here?"

"What?" Katara giggled from confusion.

"I didn't feel Appa."

"Oh!" She laughed loudly, "I traveled by boat."

"A boat?" She groaned, "Even better." She said her voice full of sarcasm.

"I could always get Aang to fly Appa out her and pick us up, it would be faster anyways."

"By the time we get a response from him, we would already be to the fire nation."

"Not necessarily."

"How so?" Toph asked folding up the dress and putting it away.

"We could rent a hawk, it's a lot quicker."

"I guess, if it's that or a boat ride, I'll choose the second option." She said holding up two fingers.

-Time pass—

"Guys, a note from Katara." Sokka said walking through the large iron doors of the palace. Zuko and Aang looked up from their table full of scrolls.

"Read it out loud." Zuko said picking up his small cup and sipping the warm tea.

"Okay." Sokka cleared his throat, "Dear Prince Zuko, Avatar Aang, and _handsome _Sokka," The warrior imitated his sister's voice by talking with a high pitched, obnoxious tone. Aang slapped his forehead.

"Read it normal."

"Idiot." Zuko spat under his breath. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Dear guys, I arrived at Toph's house. She wants to come back with me and see everyone. She also wants to talk to all of us about something. We wanted to know if Aang could fly out here with Appa and get us. Toph doesn't want to ride the boat; she's not too excited about riding Appa either. Anyways, write back as soon as possible, so we can come home. See you all soon! Love Katara." Sokka looked up from the scroll.

"We haven't seen Toph in forever." Zuko said not even looking up from his scroll.

"I haven't seen her since the war." Sokka said with guilt.

"Then I'll go get them!" Aang said standing up from his pillow

"Whoah woah woah." Zuko shook his head, "What if she gets here, and she's all pissy."

"Toph?" Aang asked looking down at Zuko.

"Yah, she's what? Sixteen now? She's all _moody_ and what not."

"I'm sixteen, I'm not moody." Aang said throwing his hands forward in denial.

"Whatever." Zuko said rolling his eyes. "Go pick them up."

"You're so mean Zuko." Aang said sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I know." Zuko chuckled and smirked.

"Can I come?" Sokka asked still holding the scroll.

"If you want." Aang said shrugging his broad shoulders. The airbender had grown up a lot in the past 3 years. He was almost six feet tall. He had grown his brown hair out, and was growing a small stubble on his chin.

"Let me just fix my hair." Sokka said running to a large mirror on the wall.

"Primping. Not fixing your hair, you're _primping._" Aang teased.

Sokka looked in the mirror. The eighteen year old had not grown as much as his younger friends. His hair had grown, and he began more muscular, but other than that, not much. Zuko the same.

"Oooh, shush up." Sokka said walking towards the door after his primping session.

"We'll be back." Aang called out before closing the door.

"Great." Zuko said to himself.

-Time pass—

Toph and Katara sat at the small stone table in Toph's dining area. Katara had insisted on making them breakfast, after a half hour of begging, Toph gave in. Katara had made them eggs, cherry pastries, and a heaping of berries. Toph had brewed a pot of chai tea, and the two girls sat and ate many helpings of the breakfast. Katara was chewing a pastry when they were interrupted from a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Katara said jumping up before Toph had a chance.

Toph rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Katara jogged to the door and opened it. There stood Aang and Sokka, smiles and all. Katara threw herself into Aang's arms and they exchanged a quick kiss. Toph turned the corner and stopped in her tracks.

"I know that heartbeat from anywhere." Toph said excitedly. She walked quickly to the door and gave Sokka a hug. In the midst of the hug, Toph ran her fingers along his arms. "Buffed up, have you Snoozles?" She stood back and smiled. Sokka choked on his own words when he saw the beauty before him. She had defiantly grown into a beautiful young woman.

"Uhh, yah." Sokka blushed. Katara eyed her brother and tried to muffle her giggle.

"Twinkletoes," Toph smiled. Katara stepped back and let the two teenagers exchange a hug.

"You've grown up." Aang said grinning. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You too." She crossed her arms across her chests, "Come in."

"I've almost got Toph's stuff packed up."

"I could have done it." Toph said sternly.

"You were folding your clothes inside out."

"And?" Toph said poking Katara. Katara ignored her and continued speeking.

"We'll be ready in like ten minutes." Katara turned around and walked back to Toph's room to resume packing.

"So," Aang said trying to make conversation, "Nice house."

"Thanks," Toph laughed loudly, "I would hope so, you helped me build it."

"You look really pretty." Sokka said awkwardly. Toph blushed.

"Thanks Snoozles."

Aang looked at Sokka who did nothing but return and awkward smile. Aang reached over and repeatedly poked his arm. Sokka smacked his hand away and scowled at Aang. Toph stood there silently with her arms wrapped around herself.

"You've gotten taller." Sokka said after losing the hot blush in his cheeks.

"What's with you Snoozles?" Toph asked chuckling.

"I don't know, just trying to make conversation."

"Calm yourself, just talk."

Aang almost burst out laughing. Sokka was so bad at flirting. He was so awkward when it came to compliments.

"Can I…" Toph started to say but then stopped, "Never mind." She shook her head.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, just, never mind."

"What were you going to ask?"

"It's stupid."

"I doubt it." Aang said looking over at Sokka to see if he knew any more than what was going on, than he did.

"I just," She hesitated, "I wanted to know if I could see what you guys look like. It was stupid though."

"How would you…" Sokka asked curiously, "You know, _see_ what we look like?"

"By feeling your facial features. Painting a picture in my head." She said embarrassed, "I told you it was stupid."

"Go ahead." Aang said taking a step closer towards the small earth bender, "We look a lot different."

She hesitated slightly before reaching her hand out and running it along the outsides of his face. She started from his ear and worked her way towards his nose. She laughed when she ran her fingers along his chin and was pricked by his dark stubble.

"Shave your beard Twinkletoes." Toph smiled stepping away from Aang.

"No way!" Aang shook his head.

"Come here Toph." Sokka said grabbing her wrist. He pulled her towards him. She blushed when she felt his warm breath on her. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers along his face. Aang watched the two and smiled when he notice both of them blushing. Toph ended at his lips and pulled her hand away.

"Thanks." She said smiling slightly.

"No problem." Sokka looked at Aang to see him smiling. He mouthed 'shut up'. Aang put his hands up in a jokingly denial. Katara turned the corner with a large bag.

"Sorry it took so long." She said trudging along with the heavy baggage.

"Why so much clothes?" Aang asked.

"Just in case."

"In case what?" Aang laughed, "She moves in?" Toph lowered her head.

"You never know." Katara said shrugging.

"C'mon," Sokka said motioning towards the door, "Let's get going."

"Ready Toph?" Aang said opening the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied quietly.


	2. Just a Quick Dip

**Forgot it in the last chapter: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR THE CHARACTERS! **

_**This chapter was leaned more towards Toph than anyone else- next chapter will be more Kataang. R & R!**_

* * *

"APPA!" Toph squealed as she stepped outside. The Bison roared excitedly and lifted his head. Sokka laughed as the earth bender ran towards Appa. Toph threw herself onto the bison's head and rubbed her arms over his fur. "Missed yah' buddy!" She stepped back and smiled.

"He's got gray hair." Aang chuckled.

"No he doesn't." Sokka argued.

"Yah he does." Aang ran towards the bison and pointed to a place on his side. "Right here."

"A whole three hairs."

"Less than you have!" Katara teased.

"I don't have gray hair!" Sokka yelped, he ran his ringers threw his now grown out hair.

"Do I have gray hair?" Toph asked pulling her hair to the side.

"No!" Katara laughed, "You get it when you're old." Toph dropped her hair and let it fall to the low of her back.

"Your hair has gotten long." Sokka pointed out.

"I haven't cut it in a long time."

"Me either." Sokka smiled.

"C'mon ladies," Aang teased climbing up onto Appa, "Enough talk about your hair. You're both beautiful." Aang reached down and helped Katara up.

"I'll get her bag." Sokka said lifting the heavy back up onto the saddle.

"Thanks Snoozles." Toph smiled as she climbed onto the saddle. Sokka followed and soon the four friends were high in the air.

Toph sat in the rounded corner of the saddle. She held onto the side with a strong grip.

"I forgot how terrifying flying is." Toph said while she fiddled with the loosened braid on the side of her head.

"Why _is _it so scary for you?" Sokka asked looking at Toph, "It's not that bad."

"Imagine being asleep, but you can feel yourself being picked up, and when you wake up, you're floating… and you can't see where you are." Toph stuttered while trying to explain.

"That's interesting…" Aang laughed from on top of Appa's head.

"Well, yup, that would be terrifying." Sokka closed his eyes trying to imagine the feeling.

"Yah." Toph smirked.

"It looks like it's going to rain, we should land and go stay somewhere for the night." Katara said looking up.

"We're in the middle of the ocean…" Sokka said flatly.

"Let's land on that island over there. There's probably a cave."

"Like old times." Toph smiled. Sokka looked over at her and smiled.

"I agree, let's do it." Sokka said poking Aang's back. Aang sighed and reluctantly landed Appa. Toph was the first to jump of, she landed with a thud.

"Toss me the bag." She said holding her arms up.

"It's heavy." Sokka said looking over the edge of the saddle.

"And?"

"I'll get it." He said climbing down with one hand, the bag in the other.

"Did you pack my comb Katara?" Toph asked snatching her bag from Sokka.

"Yup." Katara said while she climbed down, Aang closely behind her. Toph pulled the comb out and sat on the damp grass. She started pulling the clips out of her hair. Sokka came and sat in front of her.

"Need help?" Sokka asked trying to muffle a laugh.

"No!" She said sternly;pulling at the tangled clip. She managed to completely tangle the clip in her thick black hair. She slammed her hands down in her lap and groaned. She went to work at getting the braid out, but a warm hand grabbed at her wrist.

"You're making a mess." Sokka said as he easily pulled the clip out of her hair.

"I'm used to only using hair ties." She chuckled.

"It's easier to get them out when you can see where they are." Sokka slammed his eyes shut, guilty for the words that just escaped his mouth, "Sorry."

"Why?" Toph asked running her fingers through her hair.

"I-I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know I can't see, it's not like it's a surprise." Toph frowned.

"I've always wondered… what _do_ you see? Like, do you see black?"

"I don't know what black looks like, so I wouldn't know." She closed her eyes, "What do _you _see?"

"Umm," Sokka bit his lip, he was taken aback by the question, "I see you, and Katara. Aang, and Appa. The world." He crossed his legs, "Everything I guess" He shrugged.

"What do I look like now?" Toph asked lifting her head, " Now that I'm older." Sokka studied her.

"Well, your hair is a lot longer. Still thick and black, but straight, and shiny. You're not much taller, and you've…" He blushed, "You've- you know… Filled out." Toph blushed and pulled her legs to her chest.

"Thanks."

"C'mon guys, we're going to set up a sleeping area." Katara yelled. Sokka jumped and turned around to face Katara. She was standing with an armful of blankets.

"Coming!" Toph yelled back as she stood up.

"What were you guys doing?" Aang asked spreading out a tan sheet.

"Talking." Sokka said quickly. Katara eyed her brother and giggled.

"What were _you two_ doing?" Sokka asked raising his eyebrows.

"Talking." Aang said softly. Katara looked at the avatar from the corner of her eye.

"Suuuuure." Sokka teased.

"Spread out a blanket you want to sleep on." Aang said spreading out a thick, orange quilt. Sokka grabbed a white, fur blanket from Katara's arms. He spread it out and sat down on the soft material.

"A quilt or a sheet Toph?" Katara asked holding up two blankets.

"The quilt." Toph said, she took the blanket and spread it out. She stepped back and bended a tent.

"Sleep out here." Aang said patting the earth. Toph looked over her shoulder and smiled. She bended the tent back into the earth and gathered her blanket. She stepped onto the tan sheet and laid her blanket down.

"I hate night!" Sokka whined.

"Why?" Aang said pulling Katara closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"It's so dark! There's no city, so it's all dark, and it's all cold!"

Katara reached over and thumped Sokka's leg. He looked over at her, she pointed towards Toph and scowled at him.

"Ignore him Toph." Katara said apologetically.

"Stop Katara." Toph said playing with a loose string on her blanket.

"What?" Katara lifted her head from Aang's chest.

"It's worse when you guys say sorry, than it is when you say the thing in the first place." Toph released the string and laid down on the blanket. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Katara didn't say anything, "Goodnight guys." Toph said softly.

"Goodnight Toph." Sokka said curling up and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." Aang said, he kissed Katara's forehead and rolled back over.

-During the night—

"AAAAAAHH!"

Aang shot up in bed and looked around. He looked over at Sokka who was also sitting up. Sokka rubbed his eyes and looked at Aang.

"Who was that?" Sokka looked around. He noticed the two girls were missing, he jumped to his feet.

"KATARA! TOPH?" Sokka yelled, as he frantically looked around. Aang had already run off in the direction of the scream. Sokka ran off after him.

"GIRLS!" Aang yelled. He continued running until he reached the edge of the island. He stepped to the edge of the sand and let the water rush over his toes.

"Katara?" Sokka yelled. He saw the rippling of water and squinted to try to see where the yell was from.

"I'M FINE!" Katara yelled from behind them. Aang turned around to see Katara rubbing her eyes. "I saw a huge spider roach. I was using the bathroom."

"Was Toph with you?" Sokka asked looking back into the water.

"Huh?"

"She wasn't in her bed."

"She was when I got up."

Sokka looked at the water with wide eyes. He ran into the water and stopped when the water reached his knee.

"I highly doubt she's in the water." Katara said wading into the water behind Sokka.

"I saw something in the water." Sokka said looking around.

As if on cue, Toph's head emerged from the water. Sokka threw himself in front of her and lifted her up. She screamed and flailed her arms in legs.

"HELP! HELP!" She yelled. She punched her alleged attacker in the face and he let go of her. She dropped into the water. She shot her head back up and flipped her soaked hair back.

"IT'S ME!" Sokka yelled, splashing defensively at her. Katara stood next to Sokka, she smacked his arm for him to stop.

"God damn it!" Toph splashed her arms into the water, "You scared me!"

"What are you doing?" Sokka yelled back, he watched as Toph brushed the wet strands of hair from her face.

"Swimming!" She yelled again.

"Since when can you swim?" Aang asked from behind Sokka.

"I taught myself." Toph smiled, "After I almost drown in the creek behind my house… I decided to teach myself."

"Oh..." Sokka nodded, "But why are you swimming so late at night?"

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep." Toph shrugged. She started wading out of the shallow water. Sokka tried to look away when he noticed Toph was only wearing a small under skirt, and a bandeau. He looked away when she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here." Aang took off the top layer of his robe and handed it to the shivering girl. She gratefully took it and wrapped it around her body. Aang walked next to Katara and put his arm around her.

"Tired now?" Katara asked.

"Yup." Toph nodded.

"How long had you been swimming for?"

"Umm… I don't know. I got up after Katara went to go use the bathroom. You must have been there for hours Sugar Queen."

"Yah," Katara blushed, "The fish I ate before bed must have been bad."

"Let's just go to sleep, I think we had enough scares for tonight." Sokka said reaching his blanket and collapsing onto the soft blanket.

"We'll leave in the morning. I think we're only about an hour away from the outskirts of the fire nation." Aang agreed laying down on the blanket.

"Good." Toph groaned falling onto her blanket.

"Goodnight guys." Aang said cuddling next to Katara.

"No swimming for the rest of the night, got it Toph?" Sokka teased.

"Got it Snoozles." Toph laughed.

"Love you guys!" Katara called out interrupting the chatter between the two.

"Love you guys too." Toph whispered before drifting off.


	3. Warming Kettle

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or the characters!**

**This chapter was kinda' a filler, but oh wells (: Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Pssst…" Katara rolled over on her side, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up wearily, "Are any of you awake?"

"Now I am." Sokka pouted. He stretched and sat up, his long hair sticking up in all directions.

"Oops," Katara whispered. She stood up and walked over to Appa, "I'm going to go bathe, get everyone up while I'm gone." She took grabbed a towel from Appa's saddle and headed towards the water they were in last night.

"Will do." He nodded, "Guys?" He reached to his left and poked at Aang. The airbender stirred and swatted at Sokka's hand.

"Whaaaat?" Aang moaned burying his face into his arms.

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

Sokka rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to where Toph lay on the floor. He kneeled down and slowly rubbed his hand over her upper arm.

"Wake up Toph." Sokka whispered. Toph jumped and looked in the direction of Sokka.

"Snoozles?" She asked tiredly.

"Yah," Sokka said lifting his hand from her arm, "We have to get going if we want to reach the Fire Nation by today."

"I'm too tired." She whined jokingly. She sat up and smiled.

"Nice hair." Sokka teased. She widened her eyes and started frantically trying to smooth her hands out.

"Don't worry." He said grabbing her hand, "I doesn't matter." He smiled and stood up.

"Katara's at the lake getting cleaned up, you can down there. It'll give time for Aang and I to get ready."

Toph nodded and headed towards Appa. She grabbed a towel and walked towards the water. Sokka rolled his eyes as he walked back towards the still sleeping Aang. He kicked gently at Aang's side.

"Wake up."

"No." Aang yelled into his arm.

"Yes!" Sokka shouted back. He kneeled down and gripped Aang's arm and tugged, "Get up!"

"Fine!" Aang cried. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Everyone's already getting ready." Sokka stood up and walked towards Appa. He ran his hand along Appa's fur before turning back to Aang.

"Did you pack us an extra pair of clothes?"

Aang stood up and trudged over to besides Sokka.

"What would you do if I said no?" Aang rubbed his cheeks, and pulled a piece of sleep from his eyelashes.

"Remain smelly."

"Then I guess you're going to smell all day."

"Really…?" Sokka smacked his forehead.

"Sorry." Aang started towards their make-shift mats and started fold up the blankets.

"We'll eat when we get there. All we have is some leathery jerky."

"Sokka turning down jerky?" Aang smirked.

"It's like a hundred years old!" Sokka make a gagging noise and smiled.

"Hey! Me too."

"Old man."

"We're ready to leave when you guys are." Katara called out as she walked back to where the boys were. Her damp hair dripping and leaving a wet spot on the back of her dress.

"We're all packed up." Sokka said pointing backwards at Appa.

"You smell like ham." Katara wrinkled her nose and pointed at Sokka.

"Is that good or bad?" Sokka asked, trying to hide his laugh.

"Bad." She said fanning the air, "Didn't you guys atleast change?"

"Aang forgot clothes." Sokka said as he placed a single fist on his hip.

"You could have gotten your own." Aang looked at Sokka, "You're a big boy."

"Sorry I took so long." Toph said jogging back. Her wet hair sloshed back and forth.

"You're fine." Katara said looking at Toph, "Everything okay?"

"Yah," She rubbed her neck, "I got my hair stuck on a branch trying to get my clothes back on." She chuckled.

"Good one!" Sokka laughed. Katara had to cover her face to refrain from laughing.

"How did you manage that?" Aang smirked.

"I don't even know." Toph shrugged, "Let's get going." She climbed up onto Appa and got comfortable.

The other three climbed up and took their usual seats. Katara cuddled up under a sheet and closed her eyes. She pulled her long hair to one side of her shoulder and shivered as the wet droplets ran down her arm. Toph pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her wet hair hung down to her lower back.

"Can you hand me a hair tie?" Toph asked pointing to the bag besides Sokka. Sokka nodded and rummaged around in the bag. He found a ribbon and handed it to Toph. She gathered her hair in a ball and tied it in a messy bun, her bangs hung down in her face.

"You cold?" Aang asked looking back at Katara.

"Yes!" She squeeled, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms frantically.

"Get up here." Aang smiled and gently patted Appa's head.

Katara dropped the blanket and gratefully jumped on Appa's head. Aang wrapped his arm around the tan girl's waist and pulled her closely. She snuggled her head into the curve of his neck. She took in the smell of him and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Sokka watched briefly and looked away with several tears burning in his eyes. It had been almost a year since him and Suki broke up, but he couldn't get over the burn of her words. _I deserve more than you! I can GET better than you!_ He cringed as he remembered the loud slam of the door. The crack on the wood like the burning scar in his heart.

"You okay Sokka?" He jumped when the soft voice brought him back to reality.

"What, yah, I'm fine." He blushed, "Why?"

"It felt like you were going to cry."

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." He nodded.

"We're here!" Aang called loudly from upon Appa's head. Katara lifted her head from his shoulder. They exchanged a quick peck before she slid back down into the main part of the saddle. Sokka looked over the side of the saddle and down at the earth below them. He could see the reds of the rooftops.

"Finally." Toph whined.

"Sorry it took so long, it's hard for Appa to fly in fog, I don't want him crashing."

"Into what?" Sokka said loudly, his voice cracking slightly, "Another flying bison?" His voice rang with sarcasm.

"You never know." Katara giggled.

"I see Zuko's palace." Aang said pointing at a large building, the red rooftops shimmered under the hot sun.

"Where do you land?" Toph asked from her corner in the saddle.

"Zuko set up a special place for Appa in a part of the courtyard." Aang said as they started the descent into the Fire Nation.

The landing made the four friends jump a little.  
"Sorry! Rough impact." Aang called out as he slid down Appa's forehead.

Sokka slid down with the bag and blanket. Katara and Toph where close behind and the four of them walked up a stone path and towards a back door. Sokka rustled his hand in his pocket and pulled out a gold key. He jammed it in the key hole and turned. The door slid open with a screech.

"We're home!" Aang yelled out, his voice echoing through the halls of the palace.

"Come on Sparky, I missed you!" Toph cried loudly. Zuko turned the corner and walked towards Toph.

"You look a lot older!" Zuko said before hugging Toph. His red robes seamed to completely eat her small frame.

"Thanks." She smiled and shrugged.

"I have some tea made, we can all sit down and talk." Zuko said before walking through another door and into a large kitchen.

He lifted a bronze kettle and poured five porcelain cups to the brim. Katara shivered as the tea warmed her throat. She smiled at Aang and she reached over for his hand. His calloused hand wrapped around hers and the two exchanged another sweet, but quick kiss.

"It's great to have the Gaang back together." Aang said, a smile growing across his pale face.

"It really is." Katara nodded, squeezing Aang's hand tighter.

"I missed all of you guys." Toph said lifting her cup to her lips and smiling against the outside of the cup before taking another sip.


End file.
